Autumn Nights
by c.cook13
Summary: New Curse, New problems... New Autumn? The one thing Golds know how to do in times of crisis is evolve. Growing up the daughter of Belle and The Dark One, in a place where there are only Heros and Villains, Autumn has a choice to make. But with new friends, new foes and same old Storybrook, she may not have the time to choose. Sequel to Autumn Days.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! or Happy Hanukkah! Either way.. here is my holiday gift! I give you Autumn Nights! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Autumn ran from the sink mirror to her full sized mirror. The door to her room bursts opened.<p>

"Autumn!" Belle was pulling her robe over her, and stopped mid stride, her mouth falling open. "Autumn?" she whispered.

"I know!" Autumn turned back to the mirror. "What happened?" she saw the reflection of her mother, who was searching through a purse that was on a chest of drawers.

"It seems as though you've aged eight years… overnight." Belle handed her a Maine driver's license with her picture on it, and looking deeper. "And… it seems you own the town."

"What… how… how am I supposed to be 20 years old?" Autumn looked shocked.

"Calm down love.."

"I can't calm down." Autumn panted. "I don't know how to run a town?!" she shrieked. "I don't even know what to do with these things!" she grabbed her chest,

"They're called breasts," Belle said, chuckling as she reached into a drawer, "And they go in a bra." Mother passed the bit of wire and fabric to daughter.

"I know what they are.." Autumn mumbled, staring at the bra. "I just didn't think I would have them this grown, this soon."

"Yes… neither did I." Belle smiled. "It seems your wardrobe has evolved to accommodate you though, as well as your documentation. Do you know what that means?"

"This… this is a new curse?" Autumn said slowly.

"Yes, very good." Belle nodded. "Get dressed, we need to go look at the rest of the town."

"Knowing my luck it'll be rent day too." Autumn grumbled sarcastically as Belle closed her bedroom door behind her.

"That's the spirit, love." Belle laughed. Autumn wandered over to her closet and looked at the clothes. Some cute dresses, some were casual wear and some well… some looked like they belonged to pre curse Ruby. Blouses, cardigans, blazers, jeans, and…

"Pant suits?" Autumn scoffed. "Really? Who the hell does this curse think I am? Regina?" She rolled her eyes and chose a lace collared shirt, square shoulder blazer and dark skinny jeans, not wanting to look too much like Regina or her father.

At that thought, something caught in her throat. She closed her eyed and could see the scene again vividly. Her father, the knife, the black smoke… just as she had always seen it in her premonitions before. A lump began to form, with it came a whimper. Autumn opened her eyes and stared at herself as she sat down at her vanity. With a hard look to herself and a deep breath, she swallowed her pain.

"Enough Autumn." She scolded herself. "People need you, mother needs you. No use in losing yourself in something you cannot change." She looked at the makeup and smiled. Her and her mom used to do make overs on each other. She knew how to do it. With some eye liner and lip gloss she was ready and met her mother downstairs.

"So… where should we start?" Autumn asked. There was a knock at the door.

"It must have found us." Belle giggled, Autumn was less amused and answered the door. There on the doorstep stood a young looking man, gingerly leaning on the door frame. He was a good 5'11, in a black leather vested jacked with cloth arms and a navy collared shirt and dark jeans. He had dark hair and Autumn lifted her brow when he caught her eye, one was pink and one was purple. Autumn had never seen him before in her life.

"Hello." He said, his voice silky, "No need to ask if Belle lives here… I didn't know she had a sister." He had a wide grin that fit his face.

"I'm not her sister, and who are you?" Autumn sized the newcomer up.

"You're not? Huh, you look exactly like her." The man ignored her question.

"Chess?" Belle said from behind her. The man perked up and glided passed Autumn and gave her mother a chaste, friendly peck on the cheek. "How have you been? And what are you doing _here_?"

"There is the thick of it. I made a deal with the Dark One that if anything should happen to him, I would protect you and his precious, little princess… where is the little love?" Chess smiled.

"Rose… well Autumn in this world, is standing right there." Belle gestured at her now adult daughter.

"That right?" Chess lifted a brow, making his pink eye sparkle. "I was expecting a little girl. That is what the townsfolk have been preparing me for."

"Growth spurt… plus I would be in my 40's or so." Autumn said, still sizing him up.

"Mazel tov." He said offhandedly.

"Is this even the correct context for saying that?" Autumn crossed her arms. Chess just shrugged.

"We were heading to look at the town. We're obviously in a new curse." Belle was inviting him and Autumn shot her a look. "Although this is your first time. Welcome to Storybrook Chess."

"And my mother and I have protection." Autumn told him.

"Ahh yes. Tall, dark and not useful." Chess sneered back.

"Dove is so useful!" Autumn seethed, Chess laughed, snapped and pointed his finger.

"There it is! Your father. Controlling and aren't used to someone blissfully ignoring what you think." Chess held the door open for her mother and swept his arm, motioning for Autumn to follow. Autumn's mind was made up, she did not like Chess. She walked passed him and caught up with her mother.

"Seriously, mother?" Autumn said.

"He is an acquired taste. Like how you warmed up to Hook in Neverland." Belle smiled. "He's nice in his own way. And extremely useful. As well as loyal to your father, loyal enough to obviously realm jump before the curse to the Enchanted Forest from Wonderland and get cursed."

"But mother…" Autumn started.

"Just play nice." Belle said sweetly. "This will lessen Dove's load as well. If you are anything like I was at your age, well... there will be little stopping you from doing what you wish. Which means you will be working on figuring out this new curse. I'll keep Chess with me, and Dove will go with you." Autumn opened her mouth to argue, but found no fault in her mother's plan and consented.

"Fair enough." They walked outside and in the drive way there was the Cadillac, an Audi and an expensive looking motorcycle. Autumn walked over to the Audi and ran her hand on the car. "I love this new curse."

"Do you know how to drive any of these?" Belle asked.

"No… don't you?" Autumn asked. Belle turned to Chess who shook his head.

"I magic everywhere." He shrugged. "And honestly… I don't even know what those things are."

"Wow… you're so useful." Autumn rolled her eyes, then like a savior, Dove drove up to the curb. "Dove!" her running hug was accepted by being picked up off the ground.

"Little Missus?" he lifted an eye brow.

"I know, right? Big girl heels and everything." She showed off her tall, thick heeled boots. He looked back at Belle.

"She just woke up this way. Dove, meet Chess. He was a friend of Rumple's." Belle smiled, giving a proper introduction.

"Daddy didn't have friends." Autumn said, she didn't know what it was, but nothing about this man seemed right.

"It was complicated." Chess shrugged.

"There is no shortage of that here, pleasure to meet you." Dove shook his hand. "Heading to Granny's?" he said knowingly. To Autumn's relief, Chess declined to come, telling Belle he would meet up with her later. In the car Dove looked back at Autumn, "You don't seem to like Chess."

"I just think it's odd. He comes out of the blue and says he's dad's friend." Autumn told him.

"Chess just has that odd aura to him darling." Belle assured her. "Like Jefferson, it comes with the territory of being a realm jumper and being from Wonderland."

"Mmm…" Autumn hummed and wrinkled her nose. They pulled up to Granny's and Red met them at the door when they entered.

"Belle!" then she looked at Autumn. "Woah."

"What? I just got a little older."

"Like ten years older," Red hugged Autumn and turned to Belle, "Thank goodness that didn't happen to the rest of us."

"You're telling me." Dove winked at her.

"But it still beats the way Snow woke up." Red giggled, walking them to the diner bar seating.

"How did she wake up?" Belle asked. Red just pointed to the diner door.

"Woah." Dove, Autumn and Belle all chorused. Charming was leading Snow into a booth seat, and the woman was at least 9 months pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know There are some questions... but believe me they will all be answered in time! either way, I hope you all enjoyed your gift from me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Hope you had great Holidays! New Chapter Time!**

* * *

><p>"Snow?" Autumn stared for a moment,<p>

"Oh Snow! You're practically glowing!" Belle cooed, "You look so much better than I did. I grew huge." She laughed. Charming was just looking at Autumn,

"Belle?" he started, "Do.. do you have a sister?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Autumn frowned,

"I didn't think so…" Snow got up and hugged Autumn. "How did this happen?" she chuckled.

"I'd ask you the same question… but I definitely don't want to hear that story." Autumn chuckled.

"I don't remember the story anyway." Snow looked worried,

"Yes. It seems this is a new curse… and we are missing a rather large chunk of time…" Dove nodded.

"I think I'm an anomaly. I'm guessing it's closer to a missing year."

"So… what next?" Charmin asked, Autumn shrugged.

"Business as usual, I guess."

"And we've got another person casting curses." Snow knitted her eye brows.

"Regina?" Dove asked.

"There isn't any proof of that. But we should probably keep out eyes open." Belle nodded. "Except you Snow, you should probably go and rest."

"I can't believe you're having a baby." Autumn smiled.

"I know… I can't stop thinking about Emma." Snow looked sad.

"I'm sure… I'm sure she'll come back. I mean… you Charmings always find each other."

"Autumn's right Snow." Charming smiled and got a bag from Ruby. "Let's go home and soak your feet."

"Extra ketchup Ruby?" Snow smiled.

"Yep."

"Great. Bye Autumn." Snow hugged her. After she left, Belle leaned over the counter to Ruby,

"Extra ketchup on what?"

"Pancakes." Belle and Ruby giggled, Autumn looked at Dove, who had a similar look of disgust on his face.

"Right… well I think I want to check up on the town." Autumn announced.

"Actually I was going to go check on the library myself." Belle checked her watch, Dove looked a bit torn and that made Autumn smile,

"Go with mom, Dove." She giggled, "I don't plan on going off Main, except maybe to take a peek in the shop , and come back here for food." Dove gave her a look. "I'll be ffiiinnnee." Autumn sighed. "The Library is the one with the dragon underneath it."

"Keep your phone on." Dove lifted his eye brow.

"I know." She looked at her mother, "Anything to add?"

"No. You're a big girl, you know how to handle yourself." Belle smiled. Autumn hopped off the diner stool and set off down the street. The town looked completely normal, like they all had fallen asleep and woken up in a new curse, but same town. Archie was walking Pongo and waived hello to her. She nodded at all the dwarves. When she passed the ice cream shop, she knocked on the window and waived to the woman behind the counter, who looked up and smiled back, since she was hands deep in ice cream. Everything looked so normal. She arrived at the shop and opened the door. As she swept her eyes over the shop, nothing looked out of the ordinary. She walked behind the counter and touched the top and the edge of the glass case, inhaling deeply the scent of dust and antiquity. The smell that part of her was so sure she had spent her childhood smelling the shop and the other part of her remembering the rooms of the Dark Castle smelt so similar. Either way, it smelled like home… it smelled like her father. As she ran her hand along the cool glass she knocked something to the floor. She looked down and saw her father's cane.

All logic told her to just bend down and pick it up, but she sat on the floor and held it in her hand. Autumn checked the sign was flipped to 'closed' and she let herself cry. After a while, one of the clocks chimed and told her that she was a crying mess on the floor for about an hour. She sniffled, hung the cane gentle back on the counter, cleaned up her face and make up in a mirror and left the shop, locking the door behind her. There was a rumble in her stomach that could only be filled by the greasiest batch of fries and burger that Granny had. Autumn was taking deep breaths to clear up her blotchy face and looking down as she walked, she didn't want anyone to know that she had lost it on the floor of her father's shop. She was head down, lost in thought when she smacked into something hard. The hit was hard enough to knock both parties to the ground.

"Oof." Autumn exclaimed, the other party made a similar sound but was first to get to their feet with a gasp that told her it was a male.

"My gods, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" Autumn's eyes met green eyes and flaming red hair with an outstretched hand.

"What, Yeah. I'm cool. I just wasn't paying attention." Autumn took the hand and he easily lifted her to her feet.

"I confess I wasn't either, trying to make sense of this…" he held up a paper, it was a map of the town, and it was torn down the crease. "Well… it wasn't torn before." He chuckled nervously.

"That was probably me… sorry. Here." Autumn concentrated and the map was fixed. The young man looked at the now fixed piece of paper, wide eyed.

"Wow…"

"Oh my. Don't freak out." Autumn held up her hand. "I didn't introduce myself before doing that, I should have. I'm Autumn, Autumn Gold."

"Oh. The Dark One's daughter, I'm a goose." He made a swift bow. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Autumn giggled.

"So… new to town?" she gestured to the map.

"Yes. I just woke up in this strange place, in my bed… well where I hope was my bed. It would be frightfully embarrassing to have it be someone else's." Hans chuckled nervously.

"I'm not far from the shop, I can double check. It will probably make this a whole lot less frazzling if you knew you had a place that was yours or not."

"Yes. I would be indebted." He smiled and bowed slightly again.

"You don't have to keep bowing. It's not like that in this world." She smiled at his gracefulness.

"Ah… yes, it seems I have some things to learn." They walked back the few doors to the shop and Autumn unlocked it, but Hans opened the door for her. "Am I still in my rights to hold the door for a young lady?"

"Yes. That's fine here." She stepped in and waived him behind her. "Come in… but umm.. I'm not sure it's entirely safe to touch anything."

"Noted." He nodded. Autumn slipped behind the counter again and unlocked the safe holding rent leases. She looked up at Hans, "Did you happen to catch yourself having a last name in this world… and please don't say Solo." She chuckled and then remembered he wouldn't understand the joke.

"Umm…" he thought. "Oh I have this card with my picture on it." He dug his ID out of his wallet. Autumn took it, Princeton… _Almost as bad as Solo_ she shook her head. She looked at the name and checked it with the address that was also provided on the ID.

"Good news, it was in fact your house you woke up in." she smiled.

"Thank the gods for that. Now if I could only find the eatery Granny's everyone keeps talking about." He said.

"Actually that is where I was headed. I'll show you."

"You seem to be my savior." He smiled and they chatted on the way to Granny's, as they sat in a booth, Autumn asked an important question,

"So the Southern Isles were caught in this curse?" she knitted her eye brows and Ruby came over and sat a pepsi in front of her and she had brought one for Hans as well.

"No, actually, the last I remember was there was reports to my Kingdom that the Enchanted Forest was filled again and the people came from a giant purple cloud. So I was being sent to offer any aid or resources from my Kingdom… umm.." he looked down. "Word of your father reached us, and I decided to go ahead of the cargo with men to help fend away the ogres. And that's all."

"Well… than your meal is on the house Newbie." Ruby smiled.

"This is Ruby. Ruby, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. And can we have 2 burgers and a whole bunch of fries." Autumn smiled,

"Nice to meet you Hans." Ruby nodded. "Come right up Autumn."

"Burger?" Hans asked quizzically, also eyeing the soda.

"It's delicious. And so is that. It's pepsi, you drink it. Not all the time though. Just try it." He took a sip and Autumn giggled at his happy reaction. "See!" Ruby came over and dropped the order, setting down an extra bottle of ketchup in addition to the one that was at the table. "Thanks Ruby."

"Yep. Oh and word to the wise Hans… don't touch her ketchup." Ruby laughed as Autumn playfully smacked her.

"I will be sure to be wary…as soon as I find out what ketchup is." He nodded. The spent the rest of lunch talking about themselves to one another,

"You have 12 brothers? Holy crap." Autumn stared at him.

"Yeah.. and I'm the youngest." Hans voice drip with exasperation.

"I have an older brother… but we don't really have problems. He's my half-brother and he's like…. Two hundred years older than I am. Plus I just met him not to long ago… although he is annoying sometimes." They both chuckled.

"Missus." Dove's voice made Autumn turn. "Your mother wanted to know if you wanted lunch… but I see you've had it." He turned to Hans. "Hello?"

"Dove, this is Prince Hans… Hans, this is my Knight, Dove." Autumn made the introduction and swiftly stood and held out his hand for Dove.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

"Pleasure is ours, Hans." Belle came walking up from the door.

"Of course, My lady." Hans stopped himself in a bow. "Sorry, still trying to get used to this world."

"No worries Hans. But I do need to talk to Autumn about something."

"Of course." Hans turned to Autumn. "Thank you for all your help."

"Yea, I'll see you around." Autumn smiled and Hans left.

"He seems like a nice young man." Dove said.

"Mmmm." Belle said thoughtfully. "He's a Prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay! Before I hear this, yes it is happening... no you can't stop this. Yes, I planned this out so it'll still fit in the future OUaT-verse, I've planned this character entry since I watched Frozen (which I don't own rights to btw). I thought, a Prince who isn't good... but still Charming? Well that'll shake things up and BOOM we're here.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to my lovely fans.**

**Some non fanfic business... I heard about, like all of you have I am sure, the terrorist attack in France. I don't know if I have any fans in France (I just recently found out I had one in Australia), but I want to send my condolences. I believe that right to free speech/press is something we should all share, and I am deeply sadden for those families and for the whole country and I hold up my pen in respect. #jesuisCharlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New Chapter time! this one is structured a little bit different, but it's for a great reason! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks into the new curse had actually gone smoothly. Most people knew where they belonged in Storybrook and they fell into an old sense of normalcy. There were a few newbies that seemed to find their place, Autumn was delighted to find her old tea party companion, Robin Hood, and his gang of Merry Men were among them. There were also two people missing: Hook and Neal. No one had seen either of them, but everyone was keeping an eye out for them. Autumn and Hans had also developed something as well, it was a little more than friendship but a little less than romance. It was a comforting balance, and both parties seemed okay with it. Chess, however, continued to be an annoying addition to her life, but he was very helpful around the house and the library, but she would never tell him that, his ego was big enough as it was. Chess seemed to take good charge of the library while Belle and Autumn took turns in the shop. He seemed to love involving Autumn in childish mind games and tit for tats. Dove was spending his time between Belle and Autumn and working at the shop as well.<p>

This morning Autumn was walking with Hans, they were getting a late breakfast at Granny's after Autumn helped Belle open the library and before Autumn went to open the shop. They were walking to the crosswalk when Autumn caught something at Granny's…. A yellow bug.

"Oh my god!" Autumn shrieked and ran across the street. There was a screech of tires. "Sorry Marco!" she waived back at the car she accidentally darted in front of it.

"Autumn wait…." She heard Hans behind her, he must have ran after her because she heard him apologizing to Marco as well. Autumn burst into the dinner and saw a mop of blonde hair.

"Emma!" Autumn jump hugged the woman.

"Autumn?" Emma was confused.

"Yes!" Autumn giggled and hugged her again. "You came back."

"I did… but Henry doesn't remember." Emma whispered to her ear. Autumn pulled back and gave her a weird look. "Later." They nodded. "Em… This is Hans. Hans, this is Emma…" Autumn turned and muttered. "Practice the hello we practiced." Hans nodded,

"It's a pleasure Emma, I have heard a lot of about you." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Emma looked weird about meeting someone new in Storybrook. Autumn looked around Emma and saw Henry sitting there.

"Oh my goodness, Henry?" Autumn giggled,

"Yea… do I know you?"

"Only when you were really young, too young to remember." Autumn lied flawlessly.

"Don't tell me you were in jail with my mom like Miss Blanchard…" he rose an eyebrow and Autumn looked at Snow who shrugged innocently.

"No… my father was your mother's lawyer in regards to you. Since she was still technically incarcerated when you were born. Last I saw you, you were like a few months old." Autumn covered, Emma looked impressed.

"Oh yeah, my dad put her there."

"So I heard." Autumn smiled,

"So what's your connection with Miss Blanchard?"

"She gave Emma my father's number, because she's originally is from here and my family... well I own this place." She told the curious Henry, he was trying to set her up.

"The Inn?" Henry asked.

"The town." Autumn corrected him.

"You're too young." Henry sized her up.

"I agree… but death didn't ask my opinion when he took my father last year." She shrugged.

"Oh… sorry." Henry looked down, ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes, when things go bad, you just have to step up and grow." Autumn smiled.

**_The Enchanted Forest one year ago. _**

Autumn watched the tail lights of the bug fade into a mist of magic. It clogged her vision and when it finally subsided, all she could see were trees,

"We're back." Snow whispered, and they were. Autumn tried to control her shaking as she looked down at the ground.

"Autumn… honey… are you okay?" Belle asked, flashing her a weary smile. Autumn couldn't bring herself to speak and just shook her head. Someone called for them, and Snow greeted them. These people must have been left behind, Autumn didn't really care. Everything just seemed to blur, until she realized that Hook was on a horse. _He looks stupid riding a horse._ She thought and walked over to him.

"Why are you on a horse? You look stupid." The looked up at him.

"Aye, that's why I never became a knight. I'm off to look for my ship." Hook nodded from his horse.

"You're leaving me? Now?" Autumn glared at him.

"Autumn…" but she cut him off and balled her little hands into fists.

"Go. I'm twelve, I can figure this out on my own." She turned around and walked off.

"Lass…" he called after her, but Autumn kept walking. Neal obviously heard the conversation between Hook and Autumn, he fell into step with his half-sister.

"You didn't have to treat him that way." Neal told her.

"What?"

"I know you are hurting but you can't treat people like that…" Autumn cut him off.

"You don't know how feel." She told him.

"He was my dad too." He reminded her.

"You didn't love him as much as I did. You left him. I would have never left him." She growled at him.

"How the hell can you say that?! You have no idea what I went through." Neal was pissed.

"And you don't know what I am going through." Autumn walked passed him and joined the head of the group where her mother was.

"There you are Sweetie. We are gathering to stay at Regina's Castle." Belle looked at Neal as he trudged behind Autumn. "Thank you for finding her, Neal."

"Yeah." He gruffed.

Autumn stood silently at her mother's side as the mass of displaced people moved through the forest as a herd. After a while, Autumn noticed that Regina had disappeared from the group, Snow had as well and Autumn saw her leave the group to find Regina. Not long after Snow left, Autumn heard a faint Shrieking noise. She looked to the rest of the group and saw that no one made any motion that told her that anyone else had heard the noise, so she slipped away on her own to investigate. The noise got louder as she rounded a bend. Then she saw Regina throwing fireballs at a black creature with wings, but the creature was too fast and trying to attack her and Snow. Autumn ran up and tried her own magic, hoping to catch whatever it was off guard. She concentrated and nothing happened.

"Honestly." She hugged to herself. Then she found a rock and a thick stick, she picked up rock and threw it at the creature and hit it. Stunned, the winged thing turned around. "Back off of them!" Autumn yelled. Then, it charged at her, but Autumn was ready. She held the stick like a hitter at bat.

"Autumn!" she heard Snow yell. She had begun her swing, but instead of making contact, the creature was thrown off by and arrow to the wing, then another shot at it, then it flew off with a screech. Snow and Regina ran up to Autumn.

"Autumn, Honey are you okay?" Snow asked her.

"Rosalynn." The three looked up and saw a group of men walking towards them.

"Robin. I should have known a shot like that was taken by you."

"Yes. Are you hurt.." Robin started in his fatherly voice

"No I'm.."

"What were you thinking…" he continued, ignoring her.

"I had it under…"

"Where is your father?"

"Dead." That stopped Robin. "Dad is dead."

"Oh… Rosie." Robin put an arm around her.

"It's umm.. actually Autumn now. The curse gave us new names… it's complicated. My mother is back with the group, just a little bit around the bend." Autumn explained.

"Your mother?" Robin smiled and turned to Regina and Snow. "Are you two ladies alright?"

"We were fine, and didn't need help." Regina gruffed.

"Well I'm grateful." Snow smiled. "And you are?"

"Robin of Locksley. This is my right hand man, Little John, and the rest of my Merry Men." Robin nodded. When they rejoined the group, Robin told Belle about Autumn and the creature that was identified as a flying monkey.

"Autumn." Belle looked shocked, "You could have been really hurt."

"Mom. I was fine."

"Sweetie, this isn't Storybrook. We aren't as protected, and there are just things you can't do." Belle was stern. Autumn just looked down and sighed. She understood that her mother was in pain as well, and Autumn was really all she had left, but Autumn knew she could have handled that monkey. They continued walking and Autumn began muttering to herself,

"Dealing with crazy people and Cora, that's okay… Neverland and my crazy grandfather, sure… a flying monkey and having a minute to myself, oh no… that's too dangerous. Because Storybrook was sooooo safe… with curses and hidden insane asylums. And no one listening to me."

"I'm listening." Charming said with a chuckle, "I get it. You have done and been through so much… but you can't want to grow up too fast, Autumn. You'll get there."

_Grow up. That's it… I need to get older._ Autumn thought. "I know." She sighed to appease Charming then looked sideways at Regina, who was still acting suspicious, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems as though Autumn has an idea! Ooohhhhh... I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! It's another split chapter, and it's kind of short, but it's packed!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The <em>_Enchanted Forest_**

That night Autumn waited near the fire, everyone was ln edge and disappointed. When they finally got to Regina's castle earlier that day, they found it protected with strong magic, meaning someone else had taken up in it. Regina announced she was going to get inside and take out the protective spell, the fact that Regina was volunteering for something shocked everyone, except Autumn. She noticed Regina's strange and squirrely behavior. Whatever Regina had planned, Autumn knew it wasn't exactly good. When Regina separated herself from the group around the fire, Autumn knew she had to approach the former queen.

"Regina… wait."

"Autumn? Go back to the group. You can't come." The queen turned her away quickly,

"I don't want to go with you. I need your help before you go."

"With what?" Regina turned slowly,

"I need you to make me older before you go." Autumn stated.

"No."

"No, what do you mean no? I know enough about your squirrely behavior to know that you aren't coming back, and I can't protect my mom on my own like this. And if you expect me to put my faith in the run-away wonder, you're crazy." Autumn huffed.

"Autumn…" Regina started. Autumn sighed.

"Ok, I guess we're doing it this way... Dad is dead, all your debt to him, is now a debt to me. If you don't give me this, I'll both add interest and tell the Charmings that you aren't planning to come back." She put her hands on her hips. Regina glared.

"You little sneak."

"Your choice." Autumn shrugged. Regina sighed and waived her hands. Autumn felt the all too familiar whoosh of magic and in a puff of smoke she was taller, shapely and grown. Autumn looked down at herself and smiled. "No wonder Daddy was so harsh on you... it seems to be the only thing that works." She giggled.

"You're welcome." Regina smirked.

"Thank you…" Autumn turned to leave, but pivoted back. "You know… I don't know what you're going to do… but I wish you wouldn't do it. Henry may not be here, but people still care… and people still need you." And she walked away.

**_Storybrook_**

Autumn sat in a town meeting Emma called, listening to the people in this town turn directly to Regina to place blame. Regina was present and defended herself,

"I am missing my memories, just like everyone else. I didn't do this."

"Maybe she didn't…" Whale stood up. "I see another magical being who has gone through a very significant change." He raised his glance to Autumn.

"You think I did this? Honestly? I can barely make it across town magically, I think across realms is put of the question." Autumn looked at the physician.

"I find that hard to believe. With who your father was, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Whale glared.

"You jerk! I'll show you fucking apple." Autumn snarled standing up, Belle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Autumn." She looked at her daughter. "Victor, Autumn didn't do this. Honestly people, we cannot just turn on each other."

"Miss Belle is right." Hans stepped up. "I've only been here a few weeks and I'm appalled at how quickly you all turned on each other, we will never figure out anything at this rate."

"Yes… you sound like Belle…. Someone who sleeps with the enemy." The Doctor went too far, Autumn knew this when Belle let go of her and walked passed the former prince to punch the Doctor straight in the face.

"Anyone else have something unnecessary to say about my daughter and who I sleep with?" Belle looked around, the town looked at the usually well-mannered libraries and shook their head, Belle turned to her daughter and nodded. Autumn looked around and saw Emma and Regina gone. _They did not… _ she thought to herself, then took a deep breath to address the crowd.

"I get it, we're all confused and scared. But trust me, I will work with Emma and figure this out. Everyone just go about as normal. Before we leave, let's actually try to get something done. We have one less missing person, Hook appeared with Emma. Has everyone found who they were looking for? Their families?" the crowd nodded.

"There is still no sign of your brother." Archie said sadly.

"Okay, does everyone have a place to stay? Merry Men, you are welcome to sleep in the library when the nights get cold. If there is anyone else, the convent is open." She instructed. The crowd seemed to ease with her. Autumn took to the crowd quickly and with a few more announcements the townspeople left the meeting more comfortable than when they came.

"That was very impressive Autumn." Hans smiled at her. "You have a way with people."

"I know most of these people personally," Autumn shrugged, hiding a slight blush. "I guess I'm a people person." Now that the room was quiet, she heard voiced from a back room. "Excuse me Hans, hun. I'll see you at Granny's later." She smiled and walked to the voices. She opened it to reveal Emma and Regina.

"Thanks for throwing me to the wolves guys."

"Your mom punching Whale was the perfect distraction." Emma shrugged,

"And I am so glad she is did it, honestly." Regina smiled,

"Next time I am a distraction, at least let me know?" Autumn crossed her arms. The women chuckled. "I hate it when you guys work together. You two are much easier to predict when you're enemies."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it was short and it's been a while... I hope you all liked it still..<strong>

**School and life is delaying it... also I've started, but not posted, another fan fiction. It's not OUaT, but if someone wants to ask and check it out definitely PM me. Stay awesome my lovely fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait! I was having trouble with the doc manager, it wasn't saving and thus I couldn't post new chapters! Buut I am here now and hopefully have no more problems! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sooo… a stakeout?" Autumn said, noting how the back of Emma's bug was not as roomy as it used to be.<p>

"Yep." Emma said silently,

"Soo… we just wait here." Autumn asked again.

"You said you wanted to come and be a part of things. Well… here you go." Emma responded.

"That I did…" Autumn sucked her teeth. "That I did." She muttered to herself.

"Look." Emma pointed to the light that turned on in Regina's office. "Come on." She gestured to Regina and Autumn, who were struggling to get out of the cramped bug. Autumn regretted wearing heels as the three of them ran up the stairs and saw the door opened and a cloaked figure disappear in a cloud of green smoke. The make shift magic lab Regina set up was completely smashed.

"Regina… what happened? I thought you sealed the room in blood?" Emma asked Regina.

"I did." Regina stared at the carnage.

"Umm.. can we talk about the green smoke for a second?" Autumn lifted an eye brow.

"Do you know who has green smoke?" Emma asked her, Autumn bit her lip remembering something from Henry's book.

"Well…" Autumn tasted blood as she thought. "There was mention of Oz in Henry's book."

"The Wicked Witch of the West? Seriously…" Emma looked skeptical Regina didn't even dignify Autumn's suggested with a worded response. Both women turned to exit the destroyed office and Autumn hurried behind them.

"I know it sounds crazy, okay? I know.. just… well there was a fairy tale that my dad used to always tell me to . And after the curse, whenever I would watch Wicked, he'd tell me the story."

"If she is a fairy tale where you're from, isn't that like total proof that she doesn't exist."

"Not always, many of my be good stories come from his adventures, just like your fairy tales in this world have a grain of truth to them." Autumn defended her conclusion. "There was once a woman," she started, "And her quest for power was so great that it caused her to abandon something so precious, her own baby girl."

"This is nonsensical." Regina scoffed. "We need to look for this person, not listening to stories."

"The orphan was found by two strangers and grew up poor, but worse she grew up different. She had magic in a world where magic was not looked kindly upon. When she grew up, she found a place where magic was accepted. She also found a teacher… and that her mother had another child, a daughter. The woman's sister grew up in luxury…"

"It's not the wicked witch." Regina said again.

"The woman's sister was a queen, and she became obsessed with power and very jealous of her sister. It overwhelmed her and her teacher saw this and turned her away…" Autumn finished. "Regina…"

"I don't have a sister." Regina said again.

"You sealed that room with your blood Regina." Autumn, Emma stepped away for a phone call.

"It's more possible that this is your father's doing than it is for me to have a sister." Regina argued back.

"Even my father couldn't break a blood seal, so let's not play the zombie defense. Mmm?"

"I think Autumn might be on to something." Emma jumped back into the conversation. The two looked at the blonde. "We have a flying monkey at the hospital."

"Sounds like Oz to me." Autumn smirked as they three of them rushed out of the building.

They burst into the hospital and noticed the commotion. Hans was in the waiting room as well, there was a winged, flying black mass that was fighting with Hans, the Merry Men, and Charming. Snow was standing near the entrance, not being able to do anything because of her pregnant belly. Hans pulled a sword on the creature when it launched at him but Robin yelled,

"No, don't hurt him. That's little John." The creature lunged towards Snow, but Autumn put her hand up, providing Snow and her baby belly with a magical shield that the creature ricocheted off of.

"Don't touch the pregnant lady." Autumn said, the creature then turned to her. "Oh crap." She tried to replicate but she wasn't fast enough. The creature mowed her over and went out of the hospital's automatic doors with a screech. Regina stood over Autumn chuckling.

"I reserved saying this out of politeness," Autumn groaned as Hans helped her up. "but I told you so." She glared at Regina, the smile slipped from the former queen's face.

"I don't like you as much grown up…" Regina mused.

"So what happened?" Charming asked.

"Oz beats Zombies." Autumn shrugged.

"I wasn't suggesting he was a zombie…" Regina scoffed.

"What are you two talking about?" Charming asked.

"Oz?" Hans asked.

"I'll explain when we get somewhere different. I have to call Dove to let him know and to tell mom." Autumn nodded and everyone agreed as she stepped away to make the phone call, Hans followed her.

"Autumn.. are you alright? That beast charged with a vengeance." He smiled.

"Yeah." Autumn chuckled "I was dealing with tougher foes when I was ten."

"Alright… I was just making sure." He took her hand and kissed it and walked away.


End file.
